1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to the field of semiconductor devices. In one aspect, the present invention relates to high-performance complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) Fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) fabricated on hybrid or dual orientation substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior attempts to address the difference in electron and hole mobility values for NMOS and PMOS FinFET devices formed on the surface of semiconductor wafers having a single crystal orientation have aligned the channels of the NMOS FinFETs at a 45 degree angle with respect to the channels of the PMOS FinFETs. See, for example, L. Chang et al., “Extremely Scaled Silicon Nano-CMOS Devices,” Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 91, No. 11, pp. 1860-1873 (November 2003). Such an alignment occupies more area, is difficult to pattern with advanced lithography techniques and is not readily integrated with planar, single gate CMOS devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for a semiconductor manufacturing process which creates CMOS devices that take advantage of the differing surface orientation dependencies for electron and hole mobilities. There is also a need for a FinFET manufacturing process which can be readily integrated with planar CMOS FETs on a single substrate. There is also a need for a fabrication process which avoids the process and performance limitations associated with non-aligned surface device features. In addition, there is a need for improved semiconductor processes and devices to overcome the problems in the art, such as outlined above. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional processes and technologies will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for purposes of promoting and improving clarity and understanding. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to represent corresponding or analogous elements.